


Dream Boy [AU]

by teebeevee



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Alternate - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Kim Kibum | Key, Dom Kim Jonghyun (SHINee), M/M, Top Kim Jonghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teebeevee/pseuds/teebeevee
Summary: An alternate universe story where Jonghyun and Key are students at a conservatory taking an elective dance class together.This is a story I wrote about 8 years ago and never got around to publishing or finishing. I figured I might as well do something with it! It's a little cringe-worthy, but who's near decade-old writing isn't. 😂 Hopefully someone will enjoy this!
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun & Kim Kibum | Key, Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key
Kudos: 4





	Dream Boy [AU]

On a sweltering summer afternoon, the dancers were keeping relatively cool inside of an air-conditioned studio.

"Great job, guys! See you next week," panted Holly as she dismissed the class.

Among the huffs and puffs and loud gulps of water, Kibum bounced over to the front of the room near a sweaty Jonghyun.

"Wasn't that fun?" Kibum chirped as reached for his towel and wiped it across his dripping wet hairline.

"This class... Will be the death of me," Jonghyun wheezed, bent over with his hands on his knees.

Kibum feigned concern, "We wouldn't want that now, would we?"

Jonghyun looked up and laughed heartily.

"You're a brat," as he squeezed Kibum's nose between his thumb and index finger.

Kibum grinned at this physical contact and bit his lower lip, fighting back the redness that he could feel permeating his cheeks.

He quickly changed the subject.

"So, you should show me a cool dance that you know."

"Alright then." Jonghyun smirked and began to dance.

"Ya! Not the dance that we just learned!" Kibum laughed as he shoved the older.

As they continued to play fight, the number of students in the room trickled down until they were only left with Holly.

"I'll see you guys next week," she called as she slid one arm through a backpack strap and walked out of the door.

"Later," Kibum called as Jonghyun waved.

Rusty hinges squeaking, the door shut.

Kibum turned back to face Jonghyun.

"Well, are you going to show me a real dance now?" he challenged, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I think you should show me something, mister dance major," Jonghyun retorted.

"Ok, fine," he responded as he stuck his tongue out and walked past Jonghyun toward the CD player.

"This is a dance that I learned in my hip hop class last year."

"Oh! The class that what's-his-name helped teach? Taemin, right? I heard that class was really good," Jonghyun enthused.

"Well, I like to think so," Kibum grinned arrogantly as he played the CD and walked to the middle of the room.

The song began. He swayed rhythmically and bobbed his head to the intense beat, concentrating only on the song and his approaching movements. Upon the musical signal, he began to dance.

Soon, he was in his element. He became lost in the powerful chest pops that balanced out his smooth lower body movements. He could think of nothing but the difficult footwork, seductive hip swivels, and clean hand motions brilliantly paired with tricky isolations.

As he began to emerge from his trance-like state, the choreography called that he stomp on the offbeat, indicating that the end of the song approached. Right on cue, he swung his hands onto his waist, straightened his legs, and finished the routine with his most powerful pose as his hair fell over his eyes, concealing his intense gaze.

He caught a glimpse of Jonghyun's reflection. The way he looked at him, the way he was gaping at him was extremely satisfying.

"That was amazing! Y-you must have worked really hard on that...Wow."

Kibum bowed dramatically and smiled a toothy smile as he breathed heavily.

"Now it's your turn," Kibum joked as he pulled Jonghyun by his arm, breathe evening out.

"I can't possibly follow that up," he whined and covered his face as he fake cried, his back leaning against the mirror.

"Oh, stop it," Kibum snickered as he walked up to him and tickled his sides.

Jonghyun grimaced and contorted his body violently, twitching and squealing with laughter.

"Stop, please! I'll do anything," he cried, knees growing wobbly.

Kibum finally stopped when he noticed tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

"Wow Jjong, I didn't know you were so ticklish," he cackled.

"Now you know," he replied still laughing with reddened cheeks.

Kibum smiled and reached with his right hand to wipe away a tear that was rolling down his face.

Kibum's hand rested on his damp cheek, thumb circling his cheekbone.

His feet moved, like they had a mind of their own.

Jonghyun's laughter dissipated and his moistened eyes opened wider as Kibum stepped nearer.

Before Kibum could even register what he was doing, Jonghyun stretched his arms and pulled him in by his waist.

Kibum shivered at the unexpected contact and allowed their bottom halves to press together, chests inches apart.

He was shocked to feel something firm pressed against his inner thigh.

Heat began to saturate his cheeks.

He let his now trembling hands slide up past Jonghyun's chest to rest on his shoulders as Jonghyun sucked in part of his own plump lower lip, gaze locked with Kibum's.

He stared into Jonghyun's glossy eyes and noticed dark, dilated pupils as he exhaled shakily.

He heard Jonghyun swallow with a click in his throat as his hands caressed Kibum's waist.

He licked his lips in expectation.

But Jonghyun broke eye contact. Instead, his gaze fell to Kibum's neck.

Kibum lifted his chin, further exposing his neck, as his lids slid shut. Jonghyun leaned in, lips almost making contact with his neck.

He stayed like this for a few seconds, his mouth hovering over Kibum's skin. Whether out of apprehension or in an attempt to heighten the intensity of the moment, Kibum wasn't sure. Kibum could feel his humid breath drenching his skin.

Overwhelmed with desire, he whimpered gently as he felt his own member gradually solidify.

Jonghyun moaned against his skin, "Key." He pressed his lips onto his neck.

Key, surprised by the spontaneous nickname and by the sensation of Jonghyun's lips on his skin, failed to restrain a mewl more audible and high pitched than he had intended.

With eyes squeezed shut, he allowed his head to fall back further as he clutched tighter onto Jonghyun's shoulders and felt his growing erection jump.

Jonghyun hummed deeply as his kisses trailed up to his jaw line. One hand slid down to Key's backside and squeezed lightly.

In a silent, open-mouthed gasp, Key arched his back, chest pressing into Jonghyun's, wanting more.

Jonghyun intensified the kisses along his jaw, letting his tongue slip between his parted lips, further dampening Key's skin.

His other hand fell more confidently to Key's behind, firmly gripping the cloth-covered flesh, eliciting from him a muffled moan.

It was almost too much.

His now swollen hard-on needing some sort of contact, Key gently bucked his hips against Jonghyun's leg.

"Mmmm," Jonghyun droned as his lips pulled off of Key's jaw with a wet smack.

He regained their initial eye contact and responded by reciprocating. He softly ground his hips against Key's soft, clothed thigh.

For a few minutes, they remained like this:

Watching each other's facial reactions, skin gleaming from the redeveloping sweat,

Lower halves grinding together sensually, rhythmically,

Adventurous hands discovering sensitive areas, exploring new territory,

Mouths agape, soft mewls crescendo-ing into glottal moans,

And heartbeats quickening with every passing moment.

Key then leaned forward, feeling a sudden and frantic need for things to progress more quickly.

His upper lip brushed slightly against Jonghyun's. He could feel the warmth of his breath saturating his lips and released a hushed whimper before leaning in further, pressing their lips together.

The sensation of Jonghyun's smooth lips against his own was exponentially more wonderful than he'd ever imagined.

He spread his fingers as he ran his hands up through Jonghyun's silky chocolate brown hair. He hummed against Jonghyun's mouth, deepening the kiss.

He felt Jonghyun's hands begin to knead at his shapely bottom.

Jonghyun nipped at the younger man's lower lip as he shifted their standing position, clothed erections now pressed directly against each other.

Jonghyun began to buck his hips against Key's throbbing, hard member and groaned brazenly onto Key's lips.

Blood pumping from this unbelievably tremendous new feeling, Key provocatively rolled his hips into Jonghyun's, tightening his grip in his soft hair.

He moaned noisily and shamelessly into Jonghyun's mouth as he basked in the unbelievably erotic sensation from their rock-solid erections rubbing together.

As their bottom halves moved, he felt Jonghyun's moist, warm tongue slide through his open lips and brush softly against the tip of his own tongue while-

Creak.

Their eyes shot open.

Key pushed himself away from Jonghyun and they hastily separated.

He sat down and pretended to stretch while Jonghyun walked over to the CD player to leaf through the disks with forced interest.

But they were both careful and quick to hide their tented sweat pants: Key by bunching his towel over top of his lap and Jonghyun by standing behind the stereo system.

The old wooden door opened slowly, with much effort on Holly's part. She stepped into the room and came to a halt. Her eyes narrowed and darted from one boy to the other.

"Why... Why are you guys still here?" she asked cautiously.

"Why did you come back?" Key scowled under his breath, unable to mask his frustration.

She raised her eyebrows and looked at Key when Jonghyun interrupted with an "ahem."

Kibum rolled his eyes and exhaled sharply, not in the mood for humor.

"We were just about to leave," Jonghyun grinned innocently, probably in an attempt to ease Holly's suspicion.

"And I forgot my CDs," she chuckled as she pointed to his hands.

"Ah, these are yours? You've got good taste,"

While they prattled on, Key, who was still "stretching," was becoming gradually more agitated.

He was agitated because quite possibly the steamiest, most libidinous moments of his adult life, the opportunity to physically express his admiration toward the man who occupied 90% of his thoughts, and what he'd dreamed of and waited for two long years to experience was so casually annihilated because Holly forgot some CDs.

Some damned CDs.

He grumbled audibly as he stood up to retrieve his dance bag, not even attempting to conceal his aggravation. He walked passed the chatty pair, growing more irritated with every smile that creased her increasingly repulsive face, acidic resentment stung his insides with every shrill laugh that passed through her crusty lips.

Bitch.

Once he reached the door, he extended his hand toward the knob.

"See you back at the dorm, Jjong."

With that, Key walked out without looking back.


End file.
